


Dummy

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, reckless richie tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Tumbler requested prompt; "Soft Stozier with Stan confessing to liking Richie"
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Mentioned Relationships - Relationship, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Dummy

It was a stupid idea.

It was a _really really_ stupid idea.

It was Richie’s idea. And Stan listened. Therefore, by default, Stan was at fault. He was the one who was supposed to prevent Richie from doing anything stupid. It was his unofficial role in the Losers Club, stopping Richie from following his hair brained idea. Yet, here he was.

He even helped Richie! Stan has never felt more foolish. He even felt a little guilty. If only he would’ve said no when Richie proposed his idea of ‘land skiing’ as he called it, then Richie wouldn’t have gotten hurt. The idea seemed simple, tying a rope to a bike seat, Richie holding on to the other end, on a skateboard. Stan knew he wouldn’t go too fast, and it was summer. What else were they supposed to do to fill their time? It only took ten minutes before Richie hit a rock and went flying off the board.

So now here he was, Richie was sitting on his bathroom counter, holding a bag of frozen peas to his bruised forehead, blood dripping off his lip and out his nose, smiling like a lunatic. Scratch that, he was a lunatic. Stan was currently sitting on top the toilet seat, tending to Richie’s scratched up knee. He finally just got it to stop bleeding, Richie wincing every time he applied hydrogen peroxide to the wound.

Even though Richie was in obvious pain, that didn’t stop his smile. “Stanny I really think it’s gonna work next time, maybe if we just shortened the rope then-”

“No Richie, we are not trying that again. Do you see yourself right now? You’re lucky you didn’t break a bone or something.”

To that Richie only rolls his eyes. “Okay Eddie, I’ll just get Bill to be my driver next time. You went too slow anyways.”

Stan stood up and took the frozen peas away from him so that he could inspect the bruise. “Beep beep. You’re lucky it’s not Eddie dealing with you right now. He’d be freaking out. And don’t even think about trying to get Bill to help you, I’ll get Mike to keep an eye on him.”

“Come on Stan, you know if Mike tells Bill not too he won’t,” Richie was trying to pout now. Trying because Stan was delicately wiping the dried blood from his face.

“Yes I know. That’s the point.”

“Ugh Stan the man you’re no fun. I’m still alive ain’t I?”

“Mhm. we’ll see how long that lasts.” Stan grabs a bandaid from the counter and places it on the cut on his cheek. He hates to admit it, but even Richie is banged up, he’s still cute.”

Richie gasps, throwing his hand over his heart and dramatic Tozier fashion, “You wound me! How could you insult my little life? My life threatened, from my very best friend no less?! Woah is me I-”

Stan cover’s Richie’s mouth to get him to stop talking, Richie laughing behind his hand. “Richard I swear, I will make sure you fall on rocks next time.”

He’s mumbling behind Stan’s hand, who finally relents and removes it. “So you’re saying there’ll be a next time?”

“If I say yes will you shut up?”

“Probably not.”

Sighing, “Come on, get down. You’re all cleaned up. Let’s go get food.”

Richie mock salutes as he jumps off the counter, instantly grimacing when he’s down.

“You okay Rich? What hurts?”

“My legs hurt like a bitch. I didn’t think I fucked them up that bad.” Richie tries to walk, but he’s obviously in a lot of pain.

Stan puts his arm around his shoulder, so that he can support some of Richie’s weight. “Come on, let’s get some Advil in you,” Stan thinks for a moment, “And a nap.

“A nap? What am I? Four or something?”

“You act like it.”

“Oof Stan the man gets off a good one,” Richie says as he allows Stan to guide him up to his room, letting Stan deposit him onto the bed.

Stan leaves to get an Advil and a glass of water, coming back to his room to see Richie half a sleep. Fuck, he looks so pretty when he’s actually peaceful.

Even being half asleep, Richie notices when Stan comes back in the room, “Stanny come lay down with me,” he mumbles out.

He makes Richie take the Advil before laying down next to him, trying to keep a little distance between them. Richie it seems isn’t having known of it as he drags Stan to lay against his chest, snuggling his nose into Stan’s hair. He really hopes Richie can’t feel his heartbeat, because it is absolutely racing right now. He tries not to overthink Richie’s actions, Richie has always been very physically affectionate with his friends.

In no time, Stan can tell Richie has fallen asleep. Being in Richie’s warm embrace, hearing his content breathing in his ear, lures Stan into dreamless sleep himself.

Stan doesn’t know how long they lay there, but finally he cracks his eyes to see Richie has moved in their sleep. The two gangly boys now lay next to each other, facing one another. It must be evening because a warm yellow light is filtering in from the window, right on Richie’s face. Making him look soft. His lips look softer.

They look so soft, and Stan is half asleep still, and all he can think about is how soft those lips would feel against his. Without thinking, Stan is closing the gap, kissing his best friend.

His lips were soft as they looked, causing Stan to sigh against them. It starts to wake Richie up as he lets out a confused mumble. The noise wakes Stan up fully, realizing mortifyingly what he was doing.

Sitting straight up, he shoves himself against the wall, looking down at Riche who is very much awake now. Richie knows what just happened. Stan just kissed Richie and he wants to curl under a rock.

Richie sits up a little, looking at Stan with an unreadable expression. “You kissed me.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement.

Stan shrinks in on himself, and he can’t bring himself to look at Richie anymore.

“Stan you kissed me, why?” Richie has moved closer to him. Stan can’t answer him, he can’t tell him he likes him, Richie would run for the hills.

Richie doesn’t like Stan’s lack of answer, and grabs Stan by the chin so that he’s forced to look at him. Stan almost recoils from the touch. “Why did you kiss me, please Stan, answer me.”

At the pleading look in Richie’s eyes, “Because I like you,” Stan whispers out.

“You like me?”

Here comes the rejection. Stan prepares for it as he nods his head. Wandering if Richie is going to run and tell the other losers about Stan.

What he was not prepared for was Richie crashing his lips back onto Stan’s. He doesn’t even think, he just responds by kissing him back, not believing what was happening.

Finally Richie breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Stan’s. “I like you too dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
